Isabella
by nellie12
Summary: A future AU one-shot in the 'Ride' verse. Kurt and Blaine return to California after their 24th birthdays with an adorable little girl, and Burt shares a meaningful chat with his son-in-law.


**Isabella**

A/N: This is a **Ride** AU _future_ one-shot I wrote for a friend named Toni a while back and posted on the tumblr. That means some of you have read it. But for those who haven't, I just wanted to post here to share. I hope you like it :)

Thank you guys for always making me smile :D

* * *

"This one," Mikey pointed at the orange Colony bike in the catalog as he held Isabella on his lap, "or this one?" he motioned over to the soft blue one and the baby girl's eyes followed, a soft cooing sound leaving her mouth.

Blaine sat down on the sofa between Mikey and his father-in-law. He looked at the BMX magazine and nodded at his daughter's choice. "Of course she'd pick that one. It's the color of her dad's eyes."

Burt rolled his eyes.

"I can't wait until I compete this summer. You're coming to every competition." Mikey picked the eight month old up and smiled at her. This was only his third time seeing Isabelle; Kurt and Blaine lived in New York and were much too busy to visit California as often as they'd like. "I'm so much better than your washed up father, Izzy! You'll love me."

Blaine laughed and shoved his little cousin. He liked him much better when he was 5 and in love with his husband believe it or not. This twelve year old kid was a pain in the neck. "You say that now. Don't make me enter a competition and embarrass you in front of your little girlfriends, Mikey. I may have a big boy job now but I can still kick your ass."

Aunt Pam stuck her head out from the kitchen, and Kurt's head followed. Mikey smirked.

"Sorry Aunt Pam. Sorry baby."

Kurt folded his arms. "Don't curse in front of my daughter."

"I said sorry."

"Give her here," Burt said with a smile, reaching over them. The girl stretched her arms out and her grandfather laughed. "Atta girl."

"You know it was a struggle," Blaine spoke, leaning back against the sofa when Mikey got up; deciding to go flirt with Kurt. Some things never changed. "I have so much more respect for my parents."

Isabella caught glimpse of her father after hearing his voice and smiled and Blaine couldn't help but smile back. "Not everyone can be married at 21 with a child at 24, Blaine, but I think you two were smart enough to wait as long as you did."

Blaine looked at Burt holding his granddaughter and smiled. Kurt was the one hesitant to wait because he was afraid Isabella would never get to know what an amazing man he was if they kept putting it off, and Blaine would be lying if he said he didn't want a little one. They'd been talking about it since they were teenagers themselves. "People always told us that having a child could tear us apart but she really made our bond even stronger."

Burt smiled and looked down at her. "I know that feeling."

They went quiet for a moment. The television played a football game that caught Blaine's attention. He could hear his little cousin telling Kurt he loved him and rolled his eyes, not holding back the smile that forced its way onto his lips.

"I know I don't say it often, but I really am proud of you. The both of you."

Blaine looked over at him.

"I gave you a hard time when you first started dating Kurt, and I don't regret that at all."

Blaine looked down at Isabella and nodded. "I hope you don't. And I won't regret scaring off the guys I'm telling to stay away from her in about 30 years."

They both laughed and Kurt came out of the kitchen. He smiled at the sight as Pam told her son to behave, and started to walk over to sit beside his husband. The ring Blaine have him all those years ago was on a chain around his neck now, and his wedding band held its place. "What's so funny? I hope you aren't laughing at my little sundrop." He kissed her head and then fell into his husband's embrace.

"No, we're not laughing at me," Blaine joked. "We were just sharing small talk. You ready to go?"

Kurt kissed his cheek and nodded. "I am. It feels like years since I've seen Justin and David," he looked to his father with his baby girl and smiled. "You two going to be alright?"

Burt nodded. "Of course. You turned out alright didn't you?"

Blaine smiled. "I think my mom will be over with Cooper and Don pretty soon. Just don't let them spoil her too much or we'll never be able to get any sleep like the last couple times…"

"Don't worry, I can handle it." Burt laughed when she tried eating her bib. "You go see your friends. Say by to your daddies, Bella."

"Alright, alright," Kurt stood up first to kiss his father's forehead, then peppering kisses all over his daughter's rosy red face. She laughed at them when her other dad followed suit, grabbing at his stubbly face.

"We'll be back in a few hours."

"Sure thing. Get out of here."

Mikey closed the door after them and Blaine took Kurt's hand, walking down those old familiar steps of the home his husband used to live in. He looked next door to his aunt and uncle's place and smiled, shaking his head. The memories all flooded back at once.

"You're not going to call my dad to check on her 100 times again, are you?"

Blaine scoffed, opening the car door for his husband. "I know she's in good hands. And let's not pretend you didn't call 200 times when she stayed with Santana and Rachel that time."

Kurt kissed him on the lips. "If I call, you get to see me on the ramps. If you call, I want my Yoplait."

Blaine rolled his eyes and leant in again. "You're so on."

* * *

"Stop smirking."

Blaine full out laughed. He shook his head as he wrapped the bandage around his husband's leg. "I'm sorry."

"You're not getting any for a month."

"Yeah, ok." Blaine bit his lip and looked up at Kurt. "You wish you could hold out for that long."

Kurt rolled his eyes away. He couldn't believe he got up on that stupid ramp to begin with.

"You wearing my helmet will always be one of my favorite things." Blaine fixed the man's pants leg and smiled when they locked eyes. "Some things never change."

Kurt didn't want to, but he smiled. "I love you even though I'm mad at you right now."

Blaine smiled. "I love you most. Also, that fall topped Peter on my favorite falls list and I didn't think that could be done."

Kurt jerked his leg away, not giving his husband the satisfaction of seeing him wince at the pain. "Make it two months, asshole."


End file.
